Arañar el cielo con las uñas
by vic lemoine
Summary: ¿Cómo tocar el cielo si, sin saberlo, te obligan a cavar tu propia tumba? Toda su vida, Hermione a rasguñado las posibilidades: trata de complacer a Severus su padre, trata de hacer amigos, trata de ignorar a Malfoy y trata de ser feliz. Entonces, se da cuenta de algo: si el cielo no viene a ella, ella irá al cielo. Aunque tenga que aferrarse con uñas y dientes a las nubes.
1. Juramentos

_**Nota de la autora:**_ Lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa es que sufro de trastornos modificadores de la realidad. La trama es mía, aunque obviamente no es perfecta y espero mejorar en los próximos capítulos. Usen su buena educación y dejen un review, ¿vale? Es un poco desalentador cuando nadie dice nada...

_**Disclaimer:**_ Personajes de propiedad intelectual de J.K Rowling, la Todopoderosa.

Severus se apareció en la calle que se le había asignado y suspiró entrecortadamente. Sentía la cabeza a punto de reventar, los ojos le picaban y tenía las manos temblorosas, como las de un niño lloroso. Se sintió tan avergonzado de sí mismo que arrugó los labios y se encaminó a la última casa del Weaver's Lane profundamente irritado.

Tenía miedo. Miedo por Lily y por su vida. Sabía que ella no dejaría a Potter ni a su hijo para huir del Señor Tenebroso con él, así que se había arriesgado y le había contado a Dumbledore todo lo que sabía. Solo tenía que esperar en su buen criterio para elegir al que guardaría su secreto.

— ¿Cuál –preguntó Dumbledore antes de abrir la puerta- es el _patronus_ de Lily Potter?

—Una cierva –Severus siseó, entre dientes.

Entró con paso decidido y se colocó detrás de un sillón floreado, esperando a que el director desenvolviera el caramelo de limón y se lo llevara a la boca.

—Me llamaste –arrastró las palabras, disgustado por la familiaridad con que lo trataba- Y quiero saber por qué.

Dumbledore sonrió condescendientemente y se peinó la barba.

—Hemos tenido un leve contratiempo en nuestros planes, Severus –explicó- Y necesitamos de tu ayuda.

Snape enarcó una ceja, haciéndose el desinteresado. Sin embargo, la curiosidad le carcomía; ¿le había sucedido algo a Lily? ¿No habían encontrado un guardián para el hechizo _fidelio_? A lo mejor ya sabían quién era el traidor y querían que se ocupara de él.

—Hace unos días –siguió el mago más viejo, paseándose por el pequeño salón- hubo una serie de ataques mágicos de mortífagos en Londres muggle. Lo sabes, porque tú nos advertiste y gracias a ello pudimos evacuar a una gran cantidad de inocentes.

En la calle, las risas de unos niños llegaron amortiguadas gracias a la bocina de un coche. No debían ser más de tres, pero hacían un alboroto como si fueran cien. Para Severus fue realmente desagradable porque se parecían mucho a la pandilla de Potter: siempre queriendo llamar la atención.

—Recuerdo.

Un chico menudo apareció desde la dirección opuesta. Los otros comenzaron a caminar junto a él, empujándole y riéndose de cómo tropezaba gracias a las zancadillas que le hacían.

—Lamentablemente, solo fue una gran cantidad. –Dumbledore suspiró, cansado- No pudimos salvarlos a todos.

Severus lo taladró con la mirada, apretando los puños.

—No siempre se puede lo que se quiere.

El tono fue amargo, resentido. Albus sonrió porque aunque Severus se esforzara en aparentar indiferencia, el rechazo de Lily afloraba en cada cosa que trataban, por más alejada que estuviera del tema.

—Junto con Kingsley y James, hicimos una ronda por las casas que resultaron afectadas. La mayoría estaban destruidas, los muggles, muertos. Fue atroz. Sin embargo, James que estaba en las última vivienda, se encontró con que los mortífagos habían olvido una habitación. ¿No es extraño?

Ambos se miraron por unos instantes. Snape no respondió; arqueó la comisura del labio, asintiendo lentamente.

—Era el cuarto de un bebé. Sus padres, muggles por supuesto, estaban muertos en la salita de estar. Es una niña encantadora, Severus. Comprobé en los datos médicos de su madre que aún no cumple el año.

Providencial, quiso contestar Snape. Seguramente Potter se estaba revolcando en el lodo de tanta felicidad, como el cerdo que era.

—Quisiera que la cuidaras, Severus.

El moreno abrió los ojos, espantado. ¿Él, cuidar de un bebé? ¿Es que Dumbledore había comido mucha azúcar, acaso? No. Por supuesto que no. Él era el menos indicado para hacerse cargo de un bebé. Un bebé muggle, además. Eso empeoraba las cosas. No.

— Dumbledore –contestó con los labios apretados- Debo recordarte que soy un mortífago.

El viejo entrecerró los ojos por lo enorme de su sonrisa.

— ¿Cuál es el problema?

¿Qué cuál era el problema? ¿El _maldito_ problema? Era un _mortífago_. El bebé era _muggle_. Era obvio que ese era el problema, además de que a él no le gustaban los niños, no tenía intenciones de cambiar pañales jamás y que tenía cosas más importantes que darle biberón a una niña que lloraría hasta inundar su casa, su propiedad privada. _Privada_, libre de mocosos indeseados.

—El niño es un muggle, Dumbledore –la voz le tembló de rabia- ¿Me hiciste venir solo para obligarme a ser niñera? Se supone que eres inteligente, ¿sabes? No tengo tiempo para un… que se… No. _No_. Puede que haya pedido tu ayuda para salvar a Lily, Dumbledore, pero eso no implica que me rebaje hasta tal punto.

Quiso decir muchas más cosas, pero eran tantas que su lengua se trabó y la rabia confundió sus ideas. Viejo loco, ¿qué se creía? ¿Qué era un Hufflepuff, por el amor de Dios? La simple idea, sugerencia, oferta de cuidar de un muggle bebé era ridícula hasta para Potter, con su intelecto inferior.

—Es una niña, Severus.

_¿Y eso a quién le importaba?_

—Olvidé decirte que fue Lily quien te recomendó para esta… _misión_.

¿Misión? ¿Lily? Era una sarta de patrañas para manipularlo. Amaba a Lily, pero jamás aceptaría cuidar de una niña muggle aunque fuera la misma Lily quien se arrodillara ante él para pedírselo.

— ¡No! –gritó, enfadado- ¡No, no, no!

Dumbledore se acomodó el sombrero con decepción y suspiró, otra vez. Era la viva imagen del desencanto, pero Snape no se conmovió ni un poco. Él no sería niñera de nadie, jamás se rebajaría a ese nivel, de cuidar a un muggle.

—Bueno, Severus, –cruzó los dedos sobre la insípida barriga- discúlpame por hacerte perder el tiempo. Gracias por escucharme, y gracias por tener la paciencia de escuchar la petición de Lily. Ella dijo que eras la persona más confiable en todo el mundo mágico. La pequeñuela está sola, desamparada, huérfana. Lily ya tiene a Harry, no puede quedarse con ella y todos estamos siendo vigilados. Hay que mantenerla a salvo, tal como Lily quiere.

Viejo manipulador. Manipulador. No pudo encontrar otro adjetivo que lo calificara tan certeramente. Sabía que él no podría resistirse a Lily, que no tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad. Además, el chiflado cuestionaba su ética. Habían muchos niños muggles solos, desamparados y huérfanos en el mundo. Una más, una menos no era nada. Pero era Lily quien se lo pedía. Y había dicho que él era confiable... el _más_ confiable._  
_

Entrecerró los ojos, impotente. Cómo lo odiaba, incluso más que en Hogwarts cuando favorecía a la estúpida pandilla de Potter teniendo en sus narices la prueba de su imbecilidad y su incapacidad de permanecer en Hogwarts con dignidad.

—Yo… -Dumbledore se paró frente a la puerta, esperando que continuara- lo haré. Lo haré.

—Eres muy amable, Severus –dijo suavemente- Lily estará orgullosa de ti, muy contenta -¿Le daría palmaditas en la cabeza como a un chucho mugriento de la calle, también? ¿Unas galletitas como premio?-. ¿Te parece que hagamos un Juramento Inquebrantable?

¿Qué, ahora los Juramentos Inquebrantables tenían la misma importancia del clima? _Si, Dumbledore, hagamos promesas que jamás podamos cumplir y muramos_, pensó. ¿Por qué era _tan_ importante la niña? Una muggle no valía la muerte.

—No, no me parece _adecuado_.

—Verás, Severus –cruzó los dedos otra vez, como si le hablara a un chiquillo idiota- Esto no es solo de tu parte. Cuando viniste a mí para salvar a Lily no te aseguré nada, pero si hacemos el Juramento Inquebrantable ahora, te aseguro –valga la redundancia- su seguridad.

Snape contuvo el aliento.

—¿Ella –susurró- seguirá con vida?

El viejo mago negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé, pero prometo cuidar de ella haciendo todo lo que esté en mis manos.

—No es lo suficiente para mí, Dumbledore –masticó las palabras, disgustado- La quiero con vida.

—Entonces, Severus, temo que nuestras negociaciones terminaran aquí.

Snape se volteo bruscamente hacia la ventana. Peor era nada, intentó convencerse. Lily lo valía, era lo único que hacía que él… lo único que él amaba. Tomó un profundo respiro. Haría lo que fuese necesario para salvarla, incluso si tenía que ayudar a esconder y alimentar a una mocosa muggle.

—Necesitamos un testigo –dijo.

Dumbledore giró la cabeza en su dirección y sonrió cálidamente.

—Ya me ocupé de eso.

Estuvieron media hora en silencio, esperando al Testigo, hasta que el ruido infernal de una moto los sacó de sus cavilaciones. Severus pudo ver un punto oscuro acercarse desde el cielo hasta quedar prácticamente sobre el sonriente gnomo de porcelana del antejardín. Black. Lo que le faltaba.

—Un gusto verte, Dumbledore –saludó apenas hubo entrado a la casa- No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Quejicus.

Severus apretó los dientes, ignorando completamente al hombre alto y guapo que parecía ser demasiado grande para la habitación. Su monstruoso ego no lo dejaba respirar, pensó agriamente.

—Necesito terminar rápido con esto, Dumbledore –apremió, sintiendo cómo la Marca Tenebrosa se calentaba en el antebrazo izquierdo.

Los tres hombres se agruparon en el centro de la sala rápidamente. Ni una mosca volaba. Dumbledore y Snape entrelazaron los dedos, ambos temblorosos, y Sirius Black apuntó su varita a la unión.

—Dumbledore, ¿juras proteger a Lily _Potter_ con todo lo que esté a tu alcance, escondiéndola del Señor Tenebroso hasta que pase el peligro?

—Lo juro.

Una brillante lengua de fuego envolvió las dos manos, quemándolos.

—Severus, ¿juras cuidar de la pequeña Hermione Granger, como te lo pidió Lily Potter, hasta que se haga mayor y cumpla la mayoría de edad, cuando sea capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones responsabilizándose de ellas sin tu ayuda?

—Lo haré.

Una segunda lengua los envolvió. Severus estuvo a punto de sacar su mano, pero Dumbledore habló de nuevo:

— ¿Juras ser como un padre para ella, instruyéndola según sus capacidades y esconderla del peligro?

Snape cerró los ojos, enfurecido. Las lenguas comenzaron a apretarse alrededor de sus manos, haciendo que su carne se quemara y saliera un desagradable olor a piel chamuscada.

—Lo juro.

Al salir precipitadamente de la última casa de Weaver's Lane, Severus escuchó las risitas de Black y de Dumbledore como si fueran gritos de banshee. Exhaló, listo para aparecerse en el cuartel de Voldemort, cuando Sirius Black le palmeó brutamente el hombro y le habló, sonriendo estúpidamente.

—Deberías bañarte, Quejicus, si no quieres que la chiquilla huya de ti volando con las alas que no tiene.

_Maldito_.

_**Segunda nota de la autora:**_ la suerte está echada. ¡Por los calzones de Merlín, estoy asustada! Adiós.


	2. Solo los tontos repiten sus errores

_**Nota de la autora:**_ No soy muy expresiva, pero siento que se lo merecen (por alegrarme el día, ya saben): GRACIAS A LOS SEIS REVIEWS INICIALES DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO–entre ellos, el de una tocaya-. A veces es complicado idear toda la trama y bla, bla, bla. Al final del capítulo habrá una explicación, ¿vale? Espero que les guste, especialmente a ustedes cuatro.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling (¿Cómo no amarla?).

.

.

.

—Estás picando mal la raíz de jengibre.

Hermione se abanicó la cara con las manos para secar el sudor que se había formado en su frente. No sirvió de mucho pues los calderos siguieron exhalando hervores que, gracias a la brisa del continuo ir y venir de su padre, le llegaban a la cara. Con un suspiro, desechó por segunda vez los restos rizoma mal picado y se abstuvo de hundir la cara entre las manos.

—Estás especialmente incompetente hoy –Severus miró el balde donde yacían todos sus errores- A este paso jamás terminarás la poción.

Weaby, el elfo doméstico, arrastró la pesada escoba para barrer unos pedazos de cuerno caídos e inutilizables y echó torpemente la basura en una bolsa exterminadora, cuidando de no meter demasiado la mano.

—¿Crees que en Hogwarts tendrán compasión de ti solo porque los gusanos cornudos te dan asco? –el hombre se agachó frente a la niña; su pelo negro cayendo como cortinas grasosas- se burlarán de ti. Se reirán.

La niña apretó los labios y se sorbió la nariz, avergonzada y aguantando las lágrimas. En la siguiente media hora, leyó por lo menos cinco veces la parte donde decía _"Picar la raíz de jengibre con cinco milímetros de diámetro y rociar cada trozo con una gota de esencia de belladona"_, se esforzó en no arrugar la cara cuando Snape agregó judías soporíferas al caldero con el Filtro de la Muerte, midió concienzudamente el corte de las raíces y cronometró cada segundo de cocción.

—He terminado, señor –dijo, sosteniendo en sus manos la ampolla llena de líquido rosa brillante.

Su padre ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla; revolvió una última del el caldero del Filtro de la Muerte y habló con voz indiferente.

—Bien, bien. La comprobaré cuando tenga tiempo. Etiquétala, pero –Weaby apareció a su lado y barrió la tierra que había junto a su zapato- cuida de esa horrorosa caligrafía que tienes y luego vete.

Hermione se fue a la mesa que había en un rincón con el orgullo herido. Su poción parecía perfecta: tenía el color perfecto que describía el libro, la espesura perfecta y el olor perfecto. Sin embargo conocía a su padre y sabía que podía encontrarle el defecto hasta a la cosa más irreprochable.

Mojó cuidadosamente la punta de la pluma en el tintero y escribió _Poción del Olvido_, haciendo florituras al principio y al final de la frase. _Bonito_, pensó, satisfecha. _Es perfecto_.

Ayudó a Weaby a cargar con la bolsa exterminadora hasta el pasillo, donde el elfo tenía permitido hacer magia. El saco era, por lo menos, veinte centímetros más alto, más ancho y más largo que Weaby y pesaba el doble que él. A Hermione le dio un poco de pena verlo arrastrar la basura por el pasillo con sus brazos flacuchos, la cabeza gacha y vestido como un pordiosero. Si fuera por ella, Weaby vestiría cosas más decentes como su ropa vieja, pero Severus no la dejaba ni acercar un calcetín al elfo y él parecía bastante a gusto con su situación.

— ¡¿Pero qué es esto?! –un grito la sacó de sus cavilaciones- ¡Por Merlín!

Snape llegó con paso rápido al pasillo y apuntó la etiqueta de la Poción del Olvido.

— ¿Cuántas veces te he repetido que no me gustan los adornos?

Apretó los dientes. ¿Por qué tenía que fijarse en esas pequeñeces? Se veía bonito así, con la pequeña flor unida a la o. Ni llamaba la atención.

—Muchas veces, señor.

La alterada respiración de su padre comenzó a normalizarse, pero sus ojos permanecieron con ese extraño brillo acuoso que tomaban algunas noches cuando miraba una fotografía rasgada del cajón con llave del escritorio.

—Solo los tontos repiten sus errores. Recuérdalo y repítelo.

Los párpados de la niña revolotearon conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Solo los tontos repiten sus errores, señor.

—Vete, –dijo Snape, irritado- fuera de mi vista.

.

.

Antes de la cena, alguien golpeó la puerta de la única casa habitada de Spinner's End.

Dumbledore esperó pacientemente a que alguien le abriera. No se oía ningún ruido en la calle salvo los crujidos de los pasos de alguien que se acercaba para recibirlo. Pegó el ojo en la mirilla que ya no resplandecía y sintió la risa de una niña detrás de la puerta.

Oyó los cerrojos correrse y dos segundos después, pudo ver la enorme sonrisa de Hermione en todo su esplendor.

—Buenas noches, profesor Dumbledore –saludó, tendiéndole la mano.

En esos instantes, el mago se sintió un poco viejo al contrastar su mano grande, arrugada y venosa con la pequeña y lisa de la chica.

—Buenas noches, señorita Granger. ¿Le apetece un caramelo de limón?

Hermione rió, complacida y asintió. Recibió el caramelo y lo examinó meticulosamente, para después guardarlo en bolsillo de su túnica negra de trabajo. Guió al profesor hacia la sala de estar, le ofreció quedarse a cenar y llamó a Weaby para que le avisara a Severus que lo estaban esperando.

—¿Ha comprado ya su lista de materiales? –preguntó Dumbledore, sonriendo.

—Aún no –retorció las manos, nerviosa- Mi padre dijo que me llevaría pronto. Él me dijo que habría muchos niños como yo comprando, también, pero que tenía que tener cuidado, ¿sabe? Que hay niños antipáticos y molestosos. –El viejo sonrió, benevolente- ¡Ayer terminé de leer _Hogwarts: una historia_! ¿Sabía que las escaleras en Hogwarts se movían? Es muy... ¡pero qué idiota soy!¡Es obvio que usted lo sabe porque es el Director! ¿Podría contarme más sobre el castillo?

La larga y oscura figura de Snape apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Hermione se calló automáticamente, como si hubieran lanzado un hechizo silenciador y perdió la sonrisa mientras se enderezaba y apoyaba la espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

—Buenas noches, Severus.

El moreno enarcó las cejas y escupió unas _Buenas noches_ gélidamente.

—¿Te nos unirás a la cena, Dumbledore? –preguntó, arrastrando las palabras- Sin duda, la niña te habrá invitado…

—Fue un gesto muy amable de su parte, Severus. Sin embargo, temo que tengo que declinar de la invitación –miró a Hermione con una sonrisa amable- y privarla de tu compañía por algunos minutos.

Snape le echó una mirada a su hija y señaló la puerta con la cabeza. Ella irguió la cabeza, herida y salió de la habitación justo como Lily lo hubiera hecho, con la cabeza bien alta y la nariz apuntando el cielo.

—Es una muchachita bastante temperamental –comentó Dumbledore, acariciándose la barba- Subestimas mucho sus capacidades.

El aludido bufó amargamente.

—¿Si? ¿Al igual que tú subestimaste mis advertencias?

—Respeté mi juramento, Severus. Hice todo lo que pude –hubo una pequeña pausa- Ellos confiaron en la persona equivocada.

—¡Tú debiste advertirles! –el pelo de Snape se desordenó, dándole un aspecto salvaje. Escondió sus manos temblorosas detrás de su espalda, justo como lo hacía Hermione, y trató de tranquilizarse- Dime lo que tengas que decirme; no viniste a hablar del pasado.

Dumbledore suspiró. Parecía profundamente cansado y viejo. Vestía la misma túnica de siempre y levaba el sombrero puntiagudo cepillado, con las borlas nuevas, pero no se veía igual.

—Este año, como sabrás, Harry Potter entrará a Hogwarts.

Snape apretó los labios y asintió, disgustado. Hubiera preferido aplazar el momento o simplemente dejar de dar clases, no obstante eso hubiera truncado los planes que tenían y lo hubiese arruinado todo.

—Sé que es difícil para ti, Severus. Lo he vigilado. Tiene más de su madre de lo que piensas.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que lo recibiré con los brazos abiertos? –inquirió bruscamente. un Potter _jamás_ se parecería a Lily.

El mago anciano soltó una risita divertida.

—Ni siquiera a tu hija le das muestras de afecto, no puedo exigirte tanto. –Snape lo fulminó con la mirada- Solo te pido que no seas tan… aprensivo con él. Su infancia no ha sido color de rosas.

—Mi _vida_ no ha sido color de rosas, Dumbledore. No puedo prometerte nada por el hijo de Potter.

Weaby apareció tímidamente frente a ellos y le entregó una carta al que había hablado de los últimos.

—También es hijo de Lily, Severus.

_Como si no lo supiera_, pensó. Él también lo había visto un par de veces y no era ciego como para no notar que tenía los mismos ojos verdes e inteligentes de Lily. Solo que los de ella eran dulces; los del mocoso relucían por hacer travesuras.

—Hermione también entrará este año –fue lo único que se le ocurrió para distraer sus propios pensamientos.

—Lo sé, Severus, y como te dije anteriormente, creo que subestimas sus capacidades. –se sacó el sombrero y comenzó a jugar con las borlas- La pobre señorita Granger se siente tan sola como una escoba vieja al lado de las nuevas Nimbus.

—¿Es que te lo dijo? –la rabia se coló otra vez en su voz.

El piso crujió cuando Dumbledore se levantó del sillón.

—Claro que no, Severus. La has educado demasiado a tu manera como para que exprese sus sentimientos ante un viejo como yo. –rió suavemente y añadió:- Se le nota en la mirada.

Suspirando, se dirigió a la salida.

—¿Te apetece un caramelo de limón?

.

.

Hermione estaba sentada en el suelo, rodeada de libros, cuando su padre entró en la habitación y se la quedó mirando. Ella no supo qué hacer porque él nunca había hecho nada como eso. Además, estaba asustada por lo que pudiera decir sobre los libros desparramados en la alfombra.

—Te traje… -Severus carraspeó, incómodo- pensé que esto podría gustarte.

Le tendió un paquete envuelto en un insípido papel marrón. Ella hubiese preferido una envoltura alegre, colorida; uno de esos papeles salpicados de estrellas doradas, pero lo recibió aliviada. No era una reprimenda.

—¿Qué es? –preguntó, dando vueltas el regalo.

Su padre rodó los ojos y respondió secamente:

—¿Qué te dije de las preguntas estúpidas? Es un regalo, tienes que abrirlo.

La niña sonrió avergonzada y buscó la ranura para no romper la envoltura. Se mordió el labio, emocionada y palpando dentro del paquete, buscando su regalo hasta hallar… un separa libros.

—Y espero que la próxima vez que viiste esta habitación, no esté hecha un estercolero.

.

.

.

_**Segunda y final nota de la autora:**_ He tratado de mantener las personalidades intactas. Me saltémuchos años porque considero que si no lo hago, me explayaré _demasiado_.

¿Notaron? Hermione trata de hacer lo posible por complacer a Snape (con la poción, mejorando su caligrafía, etc.) pero él está tan sumido en su tristeza que todo le recuerda a Lily o a cosas en las que no quiere pensar y se enfada.

Dumbledore, por otra parte y como leímos en el séptimo libro, no era tan amable y bueno con Snape. Lo hace sentir mal y cargar con las culpas y responsabilidades. Comprendo un poquitín a Dumbledore, aunque cuando me enteré de eso en el séptimo libro casi me da una crisis de pánico (¡todo nuestro concepto de bondad hecho trizas!).

Creo que eso es todo. Pregunten lo que quieran siempre y cuando sea con respeto y constructivamente (:

_¡Sean educadas/os y dejen un review! _

Adiós((:


End file.
